Broken Promises and Renewed Hearts
by Feathershadow
Summary: I use my own characters in this but the real Warriors characters might come in at some point. Dappleheart has her heart broken when she finds out that the cat she loves has turned their back on her. She finds love in a different cat but will it be enough to keep her doing what she knows is right? Feathershadow has a lot of grief on her. Will she be able to fight in the big battle?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Storm Clan

Leader- Windstar (black she-cat with blue eyes, Mate to Cloudcover)

Deputy- Feathershadow (black she-cat with silver spots from her right ear to the bottom of her left cheek, piercing ice-blue eyes, Mate to Thunderwave)

Medicine Cat- Leafdapple (orange tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, Apprentice Dawnpaw)

Warriors- Dappleheart (white she-cat with black spots on her chest with green eyes, Mate to Shadowfur)

Thunderwave (gray tom with yellow eyes, Mate to Feathershadow)

Rainflower (light gray she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, Mate to Moonswallow, Apprentice Icepaw)

Cloudcover (white tom with light gray patches on the top of his back with greenish yellow eyes, Mate to Windstar, Apprentice Lionpaw)

Moonswallow (jet black with short fur tom and pale green eyes, Mate to Rainflower)

Snowtail (white she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

Shadowfur (black tom with white paws and a white tail and dark green eyes, Mate to Dappleheart, Apprentice Foxpaw)

Rippleshine (light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with black ears and pale blue eyes, Apprentice Jaypaw)

Tallfoot (black tom with white chest white ears and white paws and golden eyes)

Rabbittail (she-cat with a mix of gray pelt, with ice-blue eyes like her mother)

Molefur (brown tabby tom with amber eyes, twin to Mudclaw)

Mudclaw (brown she-cat with deep amber eyes, twin to Molefur, Apprentice Poppypaw)

Whitepelt (white she-cat with forest green eyes and black ears, tail and paws)

Apprentices- Jaypaw (light gray blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

Beetlepaw (dark reddish brown tom with yellow eyes)

Poppypaw (black she-cat with poppy colored eyes)

Icepaw (light gray she-cat with black ears, paws, and chest)

Dawnpaw (black she-cat with a white chest and white forepaws)

Foxpaw (red tom with dark brown legs and ears and the tip of his tail is brown)

Lionpaw (golden tabby tom with white paws, chest, and muzzle.)

Queens- Goldenleaf (orange tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes)

Elders- Mousetail (long furred brown tom with pale gold eyes)

DarkClan

Leader- Shadowstar (black she-cat with light gray eyes)

Deputy- Weaselfur (dark brown and cream tabby tom, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat- Mousefoot (light brown tom, dark gray eyes)

Warriors- Mossclaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes)

Beetlefoot (black tom, gray stripes and pale amber eyes)

Pinefoot (brown tabby she-cat with cloudy eyes, Apprentice Blackpaw)

Shadowwhisker (white she-cat with long black whiskers)

Darkstone (dark gray tom with white ear tips and white forepaws and glowing golden eyes, Apprentice Tawnypaw)

Oaktail (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices- Blackpaw (black tom with blue eyes)

Tawnypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Queens- Stonefrost (silver she-cat, Mother to Oaktail's kit's Gingerkit, Crowkit, and Brokenkit)

Elders- Batflight (dark gray she-cat with blinded blue eyes)

SandClan

Leader- Beachstar (sandy colored tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice Bramblepaw)

Deputy- Honeywing (cream she-cat with honey colored eyes)

Medicine Cat- Spottedclaw (spotted tabby tom with dappled claws, Apprentice Pondpaw)

Warriors- Silverpebble (silver tom with amber eyes)

Lakeshine (light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Pebblefoot (light tabby tom, Mate to Losttail, Apprentice Dustpaw)

Ferntail (tortoiseshell she-cat with glossy green eyes)

Sparrowfur (brown tom, amber eyes, Mate to Tallflower, Apprentice Hollypaw)

Tallflower (blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes, Mate to Sparrowfur)

Silverberry (silver she-cat with a cream chest and paws)

Suntail (orange she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices- Dustpaw (dark brown she-cat with sandy eyes)

Hollypaw (red she-cat with light gray eyes)

Bramblepaw (golden tabby tom, green eyes)

Pondpaw (pond colored tom with green eyes)

Queens- Losttail (white she-cat blue eyes with a stubby tail, Carrying Pebblefoot's kits)

Elders- Larktail (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Riverripple (dark gray tom with gray eyes and crippled back legs)

CloudClan

Leader- Whiskerstar (white tom with sea green eyes)

Deputy- Cindernose (gray and white tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat- Leaffrost (silver she-cat with forest green eyes, Apprentice Hazelpaw)

Warriors- Skyfall (light gray she-cat with white chest and light gray eyes)

Whitestream (white tom with pale blue eyes with golden flecks, Mate to Nutblaze)

Whitecloud (white she-cat with red ears and paws, Apprentice Littlepaw)

Grasspelt (calico she-cat with grassy green eyes, Apprentice Firepaw)

Thrushflight (silver she-cat with light gray eyes)

Rabbitchaser (white tom with small tail and hazel eyes)

Mousewhisker (brown tabby tom, hazel eyes, Apprentice Honeypaw)

Apprentices- Honeypaw (golden tom with yellow eyes)

Hazelpaw (black she-cat with hazel eyes)

Littlepaw (small white tom, golden eyes)

Firepaw (fiery orange tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, hazel eyes)

Queens- Nutblaze (light brown tabby she-cat, Mother to Whitestream's kits, Bluekit, Shinekit, and Mosskit)

Elders-

StarClan Cats

Dewfall (light gray tom with white spots)

Lightningstar (light brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes)

Stormstar (gray tom with golden eyes, first leader of StormClan)

Sandstar (sandy colored she-cat, shining pale green eyes)

Cloudstar (white tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Redfoot (white tom with red paws and amber eyes)

Littlefoot (small black she-cat with gray eyes)

Gorsetail (gray she-cat with spikey fur and tail)

Spottedpelt (cream she-cat with brown spotted fur, blue eyes)

Thrushclaw (gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes)

Fernpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Fireshine (orange she-cat, shining amber eyes, white paws and chest)

Seedpaw (cream tom, with black paws)

Firestar (ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, forest green eyes)

Dark Forest Cats

Lilystorm (white tabby she-cat with dark cream stripes, amber eyes)

Darkstar (huge black tom with long claws and amber eyes)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

She started running, and every few minutes she would look back. She couldn't see who or what she was running from, only that whatever it was it was chasing her. She took a sharp left to veer it away from the camp. She couldn't understand what was happening but she could not take it into the middle of everyone and risk hurting them. She did however, send out a warning yowl. A few seconds later she could hear more cats coming.

"Dappleheart! A cat yowled, "Dappleheart head toward Four Trees!"

Dappleheart did as she was told; as she took another left to head back the way she had come, only to run right into the thing that was chasing her. Horror shone through her eyes.

The chaser was "Darkstone!" She whispered, "What are you doing? Chasing me like that! You're my clan mate!"

"That's what you think,"Darkstone said in a harsh tone. He started to walk in circles around her, "I have never like being in that dumb Storm Clan. I am no longer you're clan mate. I am in Dark Clan, the clan I belong in."

At that moment Dappleheart's clan mates arrived. It was Windchaser, Thunderwave, and Moonswallow. Each of them having looks of pure horror.

"What do you mean? What about your family? You're kits? What about you're mate Goldenleaf?" asked Thunderwave.

"I never cared about them. They were just an excuse so I could leave and go to Dark Clan to talk to Shadowstar." replied Darkstone.

This time Windchaser stepped up. "Darkstone, you are no longer welcome in Storm Clan. If any cat finds you on our territory by sunrise they have the right to attack you. You are now exiled. Leave now." She said, and then to Thunderwave and Moonswallow she said, "I want you two to go follow him and make sure he crosses the border."

"Ok Windchaser" they said before running to catch up with Darkstone.

How could he do this? Dappleheart asked herself, I thought we were friends.

Windchaser turned to Dappleheart, "Are you ok?" she asked, "I know he was your friend."

"Yeah. Let's just get back to camp." She replied, and then she turned around and headed in the direction they had come from.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dappleheart's P.O.V

Dappleheart walked into camp with Windchaser right behind her. As she looked up she saw that everyone was awake and pacing in the clearing. She couldn't understand why they weren't sleeping in their nest.

Windchaser walked over to Lightningstar. They started talking in hushed voices.

Dappleheart guessed something had happened while they were out. Though she decided that it was probably nothing so she went to the warriors den and walked over to her nest beside the sleeping Rainflower. She seems to be alright, Dappleheart thought. Then she lay down and went to sleep.

When she was asleep, Stormstar, the first StormClan leader, came to her in a dream. Stormstar told her in worried whispers "Dappleheart, when the dark shadow leaves, a storm will come, bringing a worse aftermath then we have ever seen." Then he looked into the green depths of her eyes for a moment longer, and then he slowly started to vanish.

Dappleheart woke with a jerk. It was dawn outside. Oh no! I'm going to miss my patrol! She thought. Then she got up to go outside, only to remember about her dream. When she walked out of the warriors den, it was misty outside and every cat was out in the clearing as Windchaser was sorting out patrols. She saw Lightningstar outside his den keeping an eye on everyone.

She slowly walked up to him. She was afraid of what he might say when she told him. Only medicine cats and sometimes leaders got dreams from StarClan.

As she approached Lightningstar meowed tiredly "Good morning Dappleheart," then as he saw the worried expression on her face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, can we talk in your den please?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure. Follow me." Then he led the way inside his den.

"Ok um, last night I had a dream. From... StarClan." She meowed when they were inside, safe from the ears from any eavesdropping cats.

"What? What was it about?" Lightningstar asked, puzzled.

"I think it was a prophecy." She said.

"What?" he asked again. Sounding even more puzzled. Then he asked, "What was the prophecy? Who said it?"

Dappleheart cleared her throat, and looked at the sandy floor of the den, "It was from Stormstar. He said 'When the dark shadow leaves, a storm will come, bringing a worse aftermath then we have ever seen.'" Then looked up only to see her leader staring at her in horror.

"What?" she asked, growing uneasy and switching from paw to paw, "Why do you look like you've just seen the whole clan go down right before your eyes?"

"Because that's the same prophecy I and Dewfall have had, only with different cats. But I've never got a dream from Stormstar." Lightningstar whispered, "And I've never known a regular warrior who has walked with one of the first leaders."

Now Dappleheart was even more uneasy than before.

"What does this mean?" she asked her leader.

"Well, I need to talk to Windchaser first. But I will definitely keep you tuned in since your part of this now." He said and as she was heading out, he added, "And tell Windchaser I said you can have the day off and that when she's done to come talk to me."

"Ok I will." Dappleheart said and then walked out of the den, leaving Lightningstar to process all what she had just said.

She told Windchaser that Lightningstar gave her the day off and that he wanted to talk to her then she went over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a plump vole and went over to the hollow tree to eat it.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Feathershadow's P.O.V

Feathershadow walked out of the warriors den. The sun was in the middle of the sky. She padded over to Windchaser.

"Feathershadow, I want you to lead a patrol along the Sand Clan border. Take Thunderwave, Cloudcover, and Moonswallow." Windchaser meowed to her as she walked up.

"Ok Windchaser. Ill gather them up then head out." Feathershadow replied.

She walked into the warriors den and found Moonswallow sleeping in his nest in the front. She shook him and whispered, "Moonswallow wake up, and I'm leading a patrol along the Sand Clan border."

He groaned but got up and followed her out. He walked to the entrance of the camp and sat down waiting.

Feathershadow looked around the camp until she saw Cloudcover and Thunderwave eating by the hollow stump with Dappleheart.

"Hey Windchaser asked me to patrol the Sand Clan border and want you two to go with me." She told them.

"Oh ok. We'll meet you by the entrance." Cloudcover said.

Feathershadow nodded and walked over to the entrance to wait with Moonswallow.

When she saw that they had join her she headed out into the forest. It was still misty outside but not too misty that you couldn't see out.

When they were out she took a right heading towards the border.

Thunderwave walked up next to his mate, "Hey, watch this," he said then he shot up a tree and came back with a squirrel in his jaws.

"Nice catch," she said in a sweet voice as she looked lovingly at her mate, "How did you know it was up there?" She asked.

"I have really good eye sight, I guess." He replied, embarrassed.

"Well I would never have seen it. Put it under that bush, and we'll come back for it later." She meowed.

He hid it under a nearby bush then padded back to the group. Feathershadow nudged him as he came up beside her.

As they approached the border, there was a strong smell of Sand Clan and Storm Clan. When they fully got to the border, they took a left turn to go along it. The trees stop at the border and turn to a sandy beach along a river.

They went along the border and didn't hear anything. They turned back around and headed towards camp. Thunderwave picked up his squirrel when they passed the bush that he hid it under. Then they headed into camp and saw that Lightningstar had called a meeting and they were missing it. Feathershadow sat down towards the front. She knew what was coming. Thunderwave put his squirrel on the fresh kill pile and went to sit down by Feathershadow.

"As you all know, my kits have reached six moons and are ready to begin their apprenticeship." He looked down warmly at his kits, who were squirming around as their excitement couldn't keep them still, "I have already talked to the cats who I want to have mentor them." He hopped down from his rock.

"Rabbitkit please come forward. Rabbitkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Your mentor will be Rainflower. I hope Rainflower will pass down all she knows on to you."

He looked at Rainflower, "Rainflower please come forward. Rainflower you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousetail and you have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. You will be the mentor of Rabbitpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Rainflower walked up to Rabbitpaw and touched noses with her.

"Molekit please come forward. Molekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudcover. I hope Cloudcover will pass down all he knows on to you." He beckoned Cloudcover forward.

"Cloudcover you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sunstrike and you have shown yourself to be brave but caring. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Molepaw walked up to his new mentor and touched noses with him.

"Mudkit come forward. Mudkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Feathershadow. I hope Feathershadow will pass down all she knows on to you."

He beckoned Feathershadow forward. "Feathershadow you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Goldenleaf and you have shown yourself to be loyal and skillful at hunting and fighting. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." He finished.

Feathershadow walked up to her new apprentice and touched noses with her. My first apprentice! She thought.

Lightningstar cut into her thoughts, "There is one more apprentice that needs a mentor. Shadowpaw please come forward. Now that Darkstone is gone you need a new mentor. Snowtail please come forward. Since our kits are out of the nursery you are ready to take on warrior duties again. You will be the new mentor of Shadowpaw." He meowed.

The Snowtail walked over to Shadowpaw and touched noses with him.

"You can go back to what you were doing now." Lightningstar meowed before jumping down from his rock and going into his den.


	5. Help?

Hey I need new names for my 3 other Clans DarkClan, SandClan, And CloudClan. Please help me out because the faster I get in new names the faster I can get up the next chapters.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dappleheart's P.O.V

Dappleheart started to head the Medicine Cat den when Shadowpaw can up to her. "Dappleheart don't you think my new mentor is great!" He asked her. Then when he saw the pained look in her eyes he said, "My old one was good too. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just really excited." He told her in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok I'm just still getting used to the fact that he betrayed all of us." Then she looked at the ground and spoke quietly, "He betrayed me."

"I'm sorry I know he was your best friend. But you've still got me right?" He mewed questionably.

Then she looked up at him with a pained smile, "Yeah I still got you."

Shadowpaw smiled at her to.

"Shadowpaw!" That was Snowtail his mentor. He had to go hunting.

"Well I'll see you later Dappleheart!" He yelled as he ran to Snowtail.

"Ok!" She yelled back before disappearing into the Medicine Cat den.

Dewfall was in there showing Leafpaw what the different types of berries are. As Dappleheart entered Dewfall looked up. "What do you need Dappleheart?" She asked.

"Do you have anything for my stomach pains? I think it's from being stressed about losing Darkstone." She told him.

He smiled at her before saying, "Yes, it's very hard when you lose someone who is close to you. Even if it's just a friend," Then to Leafpaw he said, "Keep sorting through these I'll be right back. Follow me."

Dewfall went to the back of the cave to where it comes off to another bigger cave where there are nest and on one side there are little dips with huge leaves over them where the herbs and berries are kept fresh.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable." He said when they reached the supplies.

_Oh. So he brought us back here to tell us a story._ She thought.

"You know I've lost my best friend to." He said while he was searching for the right herb or berries.

"Who?" She asked, puzzled. She had never seen him hang out with anyone except Leafpaw and Dappleheart herself.

"My best friend was Cloudstar herself. She was my littermate. Even though she was not clan born, she was adopted by Spiderfoot one of the other nursing Queens. She was my best friend, since my real littermates died of green cough. My mother Swiftstrike thought I was a bad omen. That I wasn't meant to live either. So she dumped me on to Spiderfoot. She only had one kit of her own so she was glad to take care of the both of us. Eventually she went her way of the warrior and I became a medicine cat. We still hung out, and the current medicine cat didn't mind when she would come in and hang with me while I worked. Then she became Deputy then Leader. I was her medicine cat. Then in her last battle she came to camp with a long slice down her side. I tried to save her, but I couldn't. She died that night and I was so grief stricken. But then Lightningstrike, now Lightningstar, came to me and told me that I needed to be here for my clan. That I couldn't keep grieving over something that was bound to happen sometime." He said. Then he found what he was looking for and pushed it over to Dappleheart. "So I think you should do the same thing. Stop grieving over Darkstone. It was StarClan's will that he left." She nodded as she chewed up he berries he gave her.

"Ok. Thanks Dewfall." She told him she walked out and into the clearing.

Sorry Dappleheart's P.O.V is do short I will try to make it as long as Feathershadow's next time.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Feathershadow's P.O.V

Feathershadow walked into camp with Mudpaw right behind her. She had just finished the tour of the territory with her apprentice and she was tired.

"You can go eat now." She told Mudpaw.

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she sprinted to the fresh-kill pile.

Feathershadow shook her head. _She is one enthusiastic cat._ She thought.

She headed over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a thrush and then padded over to the Hollow Trunk and climbed inside. The Hollow Trunk was where every cat in StormClan went to eat and hang out. It was big enough to hold the whole clan. When she was inside she saw that Thunderfall was alone sleeping in the shadows. She walked up to him and sat down and started eating it. When she was finished she felt Thunderfall stir beside her.

"Hey. I didn't see you come in." he said drowsily.

"Yeah that's because you were sleeping." She teased.

"Well I was tired. I had to help with the assessments today." He told her.

"Well then I guess that's ok," She said and then yawned, "Well you do also have to patrol tonight."

"Yeah but not till after the ceremony." He mewed.

"Who's ceremony?" She asked.

"It's Shadowpaw, Ripplepaw, Tallpaw and Dewfall is going to announce Leafpaw's new name." He replied, "He should call it…" He was called off by Lightningstar howling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tall Cliff for a clan meeting."

Feathershadow got up and followed everyone out into the clearing. Tallpaw, Shadowpaw, Ripplepaw, and Leafpaw were sitting in front.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Tallpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tallpaw was shaking with excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tallpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tallfoot. StarClan honors your Bravery and Honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He jumped down and put his nose on Tallfoot's head. Tallfoot licked his shoulder and padded over to sit with Rainflower and Moonswallow, his parents.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Ripplepaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ripplepaw was calmer then her brothers and sister but excitement shone in her eyes, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rippleshine. StarClan honors your Intelligence and Courage in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He walked up to her and touched his nose to her head. She licked his should and went to join her family.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Shadowpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shadowpaw wiggled with excitement, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowfur. StarClan honors your Loyalty and Determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He walked up to him and touched his nose to his head. He licked his should and went to join his family.

"Before you call their names, Dewfall come make your announcement."

Dewfall got up and jumped up to Tall Cliff to join his leader, "I will be taking Leafpaw to the Glow Pool to present her to StarClan as a full medicine cat. Leafpaw's new name will be Leafdapple." He jumped down and the cheers began.

"Tallfoot! Rippleshine! Shadowfur! Leafdapple!"

Then everyone started heading towards their dens. Feathershadow walked into the warriors den and lay down in her nest. She could feel Thunderfall lay down next to her. She slowly drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dappleheart's P.O.V

Dappleheart walked up to the new warriors. She congratulated them and started walking towards the warriors den. Shadowfur saw she had left and ran up to her.

"Hey can I put my new nest near you?" He asked her.

"Yeah you can. My nest is by Rainflower and Moonswallow so you'll be near your family too." She mewed.

"Ok!" He replied.

"Come on I'll show you where to put it." She meowed before padding into the warriors den and over to her nest. She tapped her tail into a clear spot next to her and said, "Put it here."

Shadowfur followed her and started making his nest next to hers.

Dappleheart looked up to see Shadowfur's eyes filled with love and admiration. He quickly looked down when he realized that she was looking at him to.

Before she could even stop it she asked, "What is the real reason you wanted to have you nest near mine? I know it's not just because you want to be near friends and family. I've seen that look in your eyes before."

He sighed and sat down. Then he replied, "The real reason?" He asked, and when she nodded he went on, "The real reason is because when I became an apprentice, and Darkstone was my mentor, you were always hanging around with us and helping out Darkstone. I-I fell in love with you more and more. And I've never stopped loving you. I was just afraid to tell you, I thought once you knew you would hate me a no longer like me." Then he looked up at Dappleheart.

Dappleheart didn't know what to think. Though she knew that every time she was around Shadowfur her stomach started to twist. She didn't know what it was so she just replied, "Can you give me a minute?" She asked him. When he nodded she said, "I'll be right back."

Then she headed to the medicine cat den. When she got there Dewfall was there with Leafdapple nowhere in sight.

"Hey Dewfall I have a question." She mewed.

Dewfall looked up at her, "What is it?"

"Well Shadowfur just told me he loves me. I don't know how I feel about that, though every time I'm around him my stomach starts to twist." She told him.

Dewfall smiled at her and said quietly, "That twisting in your stomach is love."

Dappleheart was surprised when he said that even though she knew it was coming.

"Thanks," She mewed before running back to the warriors den.

She saw that Shadowfur was lying with his head on his paws. When she got closer he looked up.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I had to think."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I just realized I love you too." She said shyly.

Shadowfur lit up when she said that. "Really? You do love me?"

"Yeah. I do." She said as she lay down.

She started to drift off to sleep. Shadowfur noticed this and lay down next to her. Dappleheart could feel his warm breath blowing on her fur.

She finally went into a deep sleep and woke up to Shadowfur shaking her.

She looked up to him and smiled. She liked seeing Shadowfur waking her up then Darkstone. She couldn't remember what she saw in Darkstone. What was she hoping was going to happen? He was mates with Goldenleaf and they even had kits! She could see so much more in Shadowfur then Darkstone. And she could see a big future too.

She got up and they walked outside to see everyone crowding Windchaser. From where they were standing they could hear cats meowing, "Yep I'm moving into the Nursery. I'm carrying Cloudcover's kits." That was Windchaser.

She could see Cloudcover standing next to her, his eyes shining. Then she heard Shadowfur whisper in her ear, "We can be like that one day." At that Dappleheart swung her head around to look at him. Love and caring in her eyes as she replied, "I've always wanted kits." She completely forgot about the prophecy and all that was involved in it.

All she wanted since she was an apprentice was to grow up like her mother and become a queen with someone she loved. And that cat wasn't going to be Darkstone; it was going to be Shadowfur.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Feathershadow's P.O.V

_Windchaser's having kits? Who is going to replace her as temporary deputy?_ Feathershadow thought once she heard the news.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tall Cliff for a Clan meeting!" Lightningstar yowled. Once everyone was in the clearing listening, Lightningstar went on, "As you all know Windchaser will be moving to the Nursery. And I think I know what all of your questions are. Moonswallow will be the new Deputy. This meeting is over." Then he slid down the tall rock that leads to Tall Cliff and that guards the leaders den, and walked in his den.

Everyone congratulated Moonswallow before he started organizing patrols.

"Cloudcover I want you to lead a patrol to the DarkClan border and take Dappleheart, Shadowfur and Snowtail. Thunderwave I want you to lead a hunting patrol and take Tallfoot and Rippleshine. Feathershadow you lead another hunting patrol with Rainflower…" He was cut off by Lightningstar padding up and saying, "Actually I want to come on the hunting patrol with Feathershadow. I haven't been outside the camp for a while and it would be nice to go out with my daughter."

"Ok. Do you want to take Rainflower or would you like me to put her on something else?" Moonswallow asked hid leader.

"Um put her on Thunderwave's hunting patrol."

"Ok."

"Come on Feathershadow, let's head out."

"Ok Lightningstar." Feathershadow said, used to Lightningstar as he is her father.

They went out into the forest and took a left. They headed towards the SandClan border but Feathershadow knew that's not where they were going. They were headed to a place where her father took her as a kit. Just as she knew he took another left, heading towards a small mossy clearing. It was lined with flowers and herbs. The ground was covered with moss. When he got to the center, Lightningstar turned to face Feathershadow and sat down.

"Feathershadow, I have grave news and happy news. Which would you like first?" He asked.

"The grave that way the happy can somewhat help with whatever bad thing you have to say." She mewed.

"Ok then. The grave news is that I'm on my last life."

"What! How'd you lose your eighth?"

"I got attacked by a fox after the last Gathering. I wanted to wait to tell you once I knew something good were going to come to you."

"What could possibly heal the fact that you're on your last life!" She wailed.

"The fact that you're carrying kits." He stated flatly.

"What? No I'm not." She said, surprised.

"Yes, you are. I asked Dewfall why you were eating so much and he said it was because you were carrying Thunderwave's kits."

"I haven't been eating more…" Then she remembered how she had always been hungry even after she ate something and that she always had to go get something else. "Why has no one told me?"

"Because I told Dewfall not to so that I could tell you."

"Does Thunderfall know?" She asked.

"No I left that up to you. And you don't have to stop your warrior's duties yet. You won't be kitting for another few moons." He smiled at her.

"Ok, well can we get back to hunting now. I'm starting to get hungry. I haven't eaten yet." She got up and headed the way they had come.

Lightningstar smiled even wider and followed his daughter.

When they had finished, Feathershadow had caught three mice and a thrush, while Lightningstar caught a vole and two mice, and they headed back to camp.

When they deposited their catches Feathershadow went to find Thunderwave. She found him in the Hollow Trunk.

"Hey Thunderwave come here." She called to him.

He looked up, a quizzical expression on his face. Then he got up from where he was sitting and he walked over to her. She walked away and outside the camp to the tall oak tree at the back.

"I have to tell you something." She meowed, "I'm carrying your kits!"

Thunderwave's eyes lit up, "Really!"

"Yeah! My father said I can be a warrior for a little longer, but then I have to go to the Nursery so I can kit."

"Wow. I didn't think I was going to be a father this soon." Feathershadow thought that meant he didn't want kits, but when he looked up at her, she saw the love and warmth in his eyes, and she knew that he did.

They headed back to camp and walked to the warriors den and lay down in their nest.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dappleheart's P.O.V

After Dappleheart got back from the border patrol, she walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump vole that was still warm. Shadowfur was right behind her as he picked a mouse for himself. They walked over to the Hollow Trunk and climbed inside. They walked over to the end where Thunderwave usually is. When they got there and got settled, Shadowfur asked, "Who do you think will be Whitekit's mentor? His ceremony should be today I think."

"I heard from Snowtail that Thunderwave is going to train him."

"Really? I would have thought Moonswallow would take him on." Shadowfur mewed between bites.

"No Lightningstar said he didn't want to overwhelm him with the new responsibilities of being the deputy just put on his shoulders. He said that Moonswallow will mentor one of Windchaser's kits." Dappleheart replied then sent thanks up to StarClan for the prey, then started eating.

When they finished the two got up and went in the clearing. Dappleheart looked around, trying to find Moonswallow but he was nowhere in sight.

She turned to Shadowfur and mewed, "Have you seen Moonswallow?"

Shadowfur shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he organized the patrols. Why do you want him?"

"I wanted to know who was going to the Gathering."

She replied.

"Lightningstar will announce it." Shadowfur told her.

As if he had summoned him, Lightningstar came out of his den and started scrambling up the side of the Tall Cliff. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tall Cliff for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

When all the Clan gathered he went on. "I have two things to discuss. Whitekit has reached his sixth moon. It is time for him to become an apprentice. Whitekit! Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Thunderwave. I hope Thunderwave will pass down all he knows on to you.

Thunderwave, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Moonswallow, and you have shown yourself to be swift and brave. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Thunderwave got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Whitepaw. They touched noses and then walked to sit with the other warriors and apprentices.

"I have something else to say. The cats I'm taking to the gathering are Tallfoot, Rippleshine, Shadowfur, Thunderwave and Whitepaw, Moonswallow and the Apprentices. That's all; we'll be leaving here in a few moments, once I talk with Moonswallow." He jumped down from Tall Cliff and went in his den. That's when Dappleheart saw Moonswallow just before he went into the den after Lightningstar.

Dappleheart was upset she didn't get to go to the Gathering. She hadn't been to one in a while and she missed her friend Skyfall from CloudClan.

Dappleheart watched as Lightningstar came out of his den with Moonswallow right behind him. He called the warriors he was taking and Dappleheart had to say goodbye to Shadowfur. "Say hi to Skyfall for me!" She called to Shadowfur as they left through the side of the cave.

Dappleheart headed towards the warriors den. When she got there she saw Feathershadow was there already. As Dappleheart looked closer she saw that Feathershadow's belly was big and more round than usual. _Feathershadow is carrying kits!_ Dappleheart thought. StormClan was growing strong.

Dappleheart curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Dappleheart woke in a moonlit clearing. There were starry cats all around. _I'm in StarClan! What am I doing here again?_ Dappleheart thought.

Then a fiery orange tom with stars in his pelt stepped forward. "Hi, Dappleheart. I'm Firestar of ThunderClan. It's a Clan by a lake that is joined by ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. You need to find them and bring them to StormClan, CloudClan, DarkClan, and SandClan. ThunderClan should share your territory, WindClan with CloudClan, ShadowClan with DarkClan, and RiverClan with SandClan. Something very bad is going to happen to your Clans. The four Clans I know will be able to help you. They have dealt with something like this just not as bad. Darkstone is rising. He is going to be even worse than Tigerstar. Many cats will die and few will survive unless you find these four Clans. You need to take two cats from each Clan with you and one from your Clan. You need to take Skyfall and Whitestream from CloudClan, Mossclaw and Beetlefoot from DarkClan, Silverpebble and Lakeshine from SandClan, and Shadowfur from StormClan. You must not say this to the leaders. Only your leader. You can tell these warriors at the Gathering. Mossclaw and Beetlefoot are against their own Clan for what they are doing so they will come with you without much trouble. You are friends with the others cats so they will trust you. You have to go now. But we will meet again." Then the starry cats started to fade and Dappleheart jolted awake. She got up and ran to her leaders den. She knew he would be there because the Gathering was over and dawn was approaching. She burst in and told her story to her leader.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Feathershadow's P.O.V

_It's three moons later and Windchaser has had her kits two moons ago and Feathershadow just had them._  
"What are you going to call them?" Leafdapple asked when she nipped the final sac and started licking the fourth kit till it started to breathe. She had two toms and two she-kits. One small light gray she-kit with black ears, paws, and chest. The other she-kit is black with a white chest and white forepaws. The biggest kit is a red tom with dark brown legs and ears and the tip of his tail is brown to, like a fox. The other tom is a golden tabby with white paws, chest and muzzle.

"The gray she-kit will be Icekit. The black she-kit is Dawnkit. The little red tom is Foxkit, and the golden tabby is Lionkit." Feathershadow was looking down at them proudly.

Then Thunderwave came in. When he saw the kits his eyes lit up. Feathershadow started purring. She had four beautiful healthy kits.

"Their wonderful." Thunderwave whispered. Then he looked up at Feathershadow with love and warmth in his eyes.

"You did a good job." Leafdapple mewed as the kits began to suckle. "I'll be back in a moment, I have to go get you some borage to help your milk come." Then she dashed off towards the medicine cat den. When she came back she had leaves in her mouth. "Here eat this." Then she pushed some borage leaves towards her.

Feathershadow ate them and her nose crinkled up. Borage didn't taste good.

Leafdapple and Thunderwave walked outside and left Feathershadow in the den with Windchaser and her kits and her own kits that were suckling in the curve of her belly. Windchaser's kit bundled over to Feathershadow.

"Can we play with your kits?" Poppykit asked.

Feathershadow laughed. "No sweetie. Their too young to play. In a moon, you can play with them."

The kits looked disappointed. "Aw, Ok." Jaykit mewed.

"Why don't you go find Cloudcover? I think he is right outside the Hollow Trunk." Feathershadow watched as the three kits run out of the Nursery. Feathershadow purred.

Feathershadow heard Moonswallow outside organizing the patrols. "Thunderwave take a patrol to the SandClan border; take Rainflower, Whitepaw, and Snowtail. Cloudcover go to the DarkClan border and renew the scent markers there, and take Molefur and Tallfoot with you. Mossclaw take out a hunting patrol with Rippleshine and Dappleheart. I'll lead another hunting patrol with Rabbittail and Shadowfur."

Feathershadow looked down at her kits. They were pawing at her belly with tiny paws. Then they pulled away and curled up and went to sleep. Feathershadow realized that she was exhausted to so she put her head on her paws and fell asleep.

_Six moons later Feathershadow and Windchaser's kits were having their apprentice ceremony. Jaykit, Poppykit, and Beetlekit's apprentice ceremony got held back because they were caught in SandClan territory which had caused a fight between the two Clans. Also causing Lightningstar to lose his last life. Windchaser is now Windstar._

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath the Tall Cliff for a Clan meeting." Windstar called. She had a look of pride in her eyes. "Beetlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Beetlepaw. Your mentor will be Snowtail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.

Snowtail you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Gorsetail and you have shown yourself to have courage and strength. You will be the mentor of Beetlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The new apprentice and Snowtail touched noses and moved over to join the rest of the warriors and apprentices.

"Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Rippleshine. I hope will pass down all she knows on to you.

Rippleshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Moonswallow, and you have shown yourself to have bravery and wisdom. You will be the mentor of Jaypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The two touched noses and walked to join Jaypaw's littermate.

"Poppykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Mudclaw. I hope Mudclaw will pass down all she knows on to you.

Mudclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Feathershadow, and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Poppypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Rainflower. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.

Rainflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousetail and you have shown yourself to be warmth and speed. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowfur. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.

Shadowfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Darkstone and Snowtail, and you have shown yourself to be honest and skillful in battle. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudcover. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.

Cloudcover, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lightningstar, and you have shown yourself to have determination and thoughtfulness. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." She meowed. "Now before you start cheering, there is a different ceremony also." Windstar nodded towards Leafdapple.

Leafdapple climbed up to Tall Cliff. When she was up she sat down next to Windstar and mewed, "Cats of StormClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown a good memory for herbs and an interest in them too. Your next medicine cat will be Dawnpaw."

Windstar stepped forward again. "Dawnpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafdapple?"

"I do." Dawnpaw mewed to her leader.

Now it was Leafdapple's turn again. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Reflection Caves to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all StormClan will go with you."

"Beetlepaw! Jaypaw! Poppypaw! Icepaw! Dawnpaw! Foxpaw! Lionpaw!" Their Clan mates cheered.

Feathershadow and Thunderwave walked up to their kits. "I'm so proud of you!" She mewed, licking the top of each of their heads. "I didn't know you wanted to be a medicine cat Dawnpaw?"

Dawnpaw looked at the ground shyly, "I just want to help my Clan in a different way than hunting and fighting."

"That's ok. My brother was training to be a medicine cat, but he got green cough. His name was Seedpaw. He was almost a full medicine too. He was really gifted."

"How many littermates did you have Feathershadow?" Foxpaw asked.

"Four, like you guys. It was me, Seedpaw, Fireshine, and Lilystorm. My parents are Lightningstar and Snowtail."

The four apprentices have looks of excitement and wonder in their eyes. "You mean that we're kin with the former leader and our mother is the Deputy?" Icepaw asked.

"Yep. Your father's Mother is Windstar. You four are very lucky to have so much power in your blood. Don't use it to your advantage." Feathershadow warned.

"Dawnpaw!" Leafdapple called, heading towards the medicine cat den on the other side of the clearing.

"You better all go to your mentors now and see what they want you to do." Thunderwave meowed.

"Bye!" They all called as they bundled away. Then Lionpaw added, "I'm going to be the best fighter ever!"


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dappleheart's P.O.V

_Those kits are going to grow up to be strong warriors and a great medicine cat, _Dappleheart thought.

She watched as Lionpaw pulled ahead of his littermates to catch up with Cloudcover. He was the strongest of the litter despite his small appearance.

Dappleheart got up and walked over to Windstar. She had told her leader about the dream she had and wanted to know when she had to leave for her trip.

"Windstar?" She called in.

"Come in," She heard her leader meow. She padded in and saw her leader talking to Feathershadow. "Yes, Dappleheart what is it.

"Does she know about it?" Dappleheart asked, looking at Feathershadow quizzically. When Windstar nodded she went on. " Ok, I just wanted to know when we should leave."

"We were just discussing that. We think since you already told them, that you should leave as soon as possible. Leafdapple has some traveling herbs ready for you. You will all meet up at the Shimmering Caves before you head off." Windstar mewed.

"Ok I'll go get Shadowfur and go to Leafdapple and head off." She dipped her head to her leader and walked out. She walked over to the warriors den and spotted Shadowfur in his nest. She padded over to him and shook him gently. " Shadowfur, wake up we have to get going on our trip."

"Huh? Oh, ok." He murmured before getting up to follow Dappleheart to the medicine cat den.

"Leafdapple? We here for our traveling herbs."

Dawnpaw padded out from where the medicine cats sleep. "Here I have them. Leafdapple went to get some dock leaves." She padded over to a stack of bundled leaves before picking up two of them. "Here you go."

The two cats ate the herbs before heading on their way to the Shimmering Caves.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Feathershadow's P.O.V

Feathershadow walked out of her leaders den to organize patrols. She was down two warriors but up six apprentices.

She walked over to the middle of the clearing and sat down. Cats started to crowd around her as she began to talk. She felt a presence next to her and she thought it was her father watching her organize her first patrols as deputy. She smiled at that.

"Thunderwave take a patrol to the SandClan border. Take Rainflower and Icepaw. Mudclaw take Poppypaw, Whitepelt and Rabbittail out hunting. Snowtail take Moonswallow, Cloudcover and Lionpaw with you, to the DarkClan border, but be on high alert." The cat began to obey orders as she walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a vole. She went to sit outside the Hollow Tree and started eating. When she was down too went to the warriors den to lie down. She was tired and needed some sleep. She curled up in her nest and drifted off to sleep.

When Feathershadow woke up, the sun was rising. _Did I really sleep that long? _She wondered, surprised. She saw her kits playing around outside the apprentices den and she smiled. Lionpaw had leaped onto Foxpaw. Lionpaw had his brother pinned down and yowled, "I got you now!" as his brother squirmed beneath him. "Fine! Fine! I give up, just get off of me!" Foxpaw yelled at his brother. Lionpaw jumped off. Feathershadow walked up to Icepaw who was watching them. She sat down next to her daughter with an amusement in her eyes. Icepaw and Dawnpaw were always more calm they the two toms. "You're not going to join in?" She asked.

"No, I was just watching as Foxpaw got beat by Lionpaw whose smaller than him." Icepaw said the last part a little loudly. She squeaked as Foxpaw jumped on her. "Get off you big lump of fur!" She yowled.

"Foxpaw, get off your sister! She's smaller then you." Feathershadow mewed before she went to break up the fight. Icepaw backed off and started to fix her pelt, while Foxpaw went back to play fighting with his brother. Thunderwave came up behind Feathershadow with amusement in his eyes. Feathershadow turned to look at him. "They are just like you when you were an apprentice." She told him.

"Hey at least I didn't attack my sister. I had enough sense not to." He purred in amusement.

"Yeah well that's also because you had a strict father." She replied.

"Hey Thrushclaw wasn't that strict!" He mewed.

"When you did something wrong he was!"

"Well yeah bu…" He was cut off but a warning yowl from Moonswallow who was on guard duty. Then five SandClan warriors burst into camp. They looked wide eyed and out of breath.

Windstar ran out of her den to confront the warriors. "What are you doing in the StormClan camp?" She asked calmly.

"DarkClan has attacked our camp!" A brown tom mewed.

"Please we need your help! We are no match for DarkClan!"

"Fine. Feathershadow I want you to lead Thunderwave, Moonswallow, Whitepelt, Mudclaw and Molefur to help SandClan. I don't want any apprentices to go up against them." Windstar meowed to her Deputy.

Feathershadow nodded and gathered up the warriors and headed out with the SandClan cats. As they were walking she figured out who the cats were. It was Sparrowfur, Hollypaw, Silverberry, Pebblefoot and Dustpaw. As they neared the camp they heard cats screeching and saw a DarkClan she-cat running towards their territory.

They entered the camp and were instantly hurled into the fight. Feathershadow was knocked into Shadowwhisker. She clawed at the white she-cat's muzzle. Shadowwhisker jumped onto her back and clawed her spine. Feathershadow yowled in pain, then she felt the wait lift off her back and she got up to see Thunderwave send the she-cat running through the reeds. Feathershadow nodded to her mate and turned back to the fight.

She saw Weaselfur and jump onto his back. Though he was bigger than her and pinned her down. An insane look in his eyes as he leaned down to do a killing bite. Before he could she started to scratch his soft under belly and he yowled in pain and jumped of her. But he wasn't going to give up yet.

_Please StarClan let me live! _Feathershadow pleaded before she was being cornered as Shadowstar joined her deputy. Feathershadow had a look of terror in her eyes as they closed in. She screeched as loud as she could before both cats leapt onto her. Weaselfur dug his claws into her skin as Shadowstar pinned her down. _They are going to kill me! Please StarClan! Help me! _ Feathershadow thought as Shadowstar leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"We're going to kill you then we will pick off your family one by one. We did it to Lightningstar now we will do it to you."

Feathershadow shrank back, "You killed my father! I blamed it on SandClan but it was you!"

Shadowstar didn't say anything; instead she lunged to do the killing that Weaselfur failed to do. Feathershadow didn't see what happened next because everything went black.

She woke up in a starry clearing.

_Am I dead? _She thought horrified at the thought. _ I can't be!_

"No you are not dead. Moonswallow and Thunderwave heard you're screech and found you right before they killed you though Weaselfur knocked you out with a heavy blow from his paw." She turned to see Lightningstar behind her.

"Then what am I doing here?" She asked.

"There is no reason but you are waking up now so go home. The battle is over." He started to fade as she woke up.

She looked up and saw Thunderwave standing over her with a worried look on his face that turned to relief as he saw his mate wake up.

"Can we go home?" Feathershadow asked.

"Yeah let's go." Thunderwave mewed. Feathershadow could stand but had to lean on Thunderwave the whole way back to camp.

When they got there everyone was in the clearing. The apprentice saw their parents walk in and ran up to them.

"Feathershadow are you ok?" Icepaw asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine"


End file.
